Prank: Completed Completely
by Padawan Keladry of Masbolle
Summary: "Mission: To complete the most marvellous, stupendous, terrific, cre..." "Yes Yes my dear brother, I think they get the idea" ... "prank" This is just a little silly story that came to me while I was in a silly mood and was watching Harry Potter. Please review and let me know if you liked it/ made you laugh.


Hello my Readers!

This little bunny wouldn't leave me alone. Please don't judge, I was in a VERY silly mood and watching Harry Potter at the same time. Please note that I am a girl, and don't know what boy's rest rooms look like. Please bear with it if I am off, for the purposes of this story.

I am working on my other story, but as of yet, the plot has sort of left me, and I have so many ideas for each character should I choose one of them. Please enjoy this in my stead. Thank you!

Please note that Fred is in **Bold**, and George is in _Italics_ just so that this is more clear.

_FG_FG_FG_FG_FG_GF

_"Gred! Gred! Do you have any toilet paper? I forgot this stall was the one that kept vanishing it._

**"Sure Forge"**. says an amused Fred Weasly, as he pulled the paper and created a ball so that he could throw it over the top of the stall.

_"Whoa! I don't need that much you prat!"_ Exclaimed George, as he unintentionally yanked it a bit too hard, making more toilet paper roll off the adjoining stall's roller.

**"****Hey Forge! the roll isn't getting any smaller! **

_What? Really? _

**"****Yeah! Try again. I just want to be sure!"**

_"__Alrighty!" _as he yanked again, creating a very large white cloud around his person.

The boys made themselves decent again and ran up to headquarters (namely, their dorm room there at the prestigious School of Witchcraft and Wizardry), and began plotting what marvellous pranks they could pull off with a never ending roll of toilet paper. They could paper the dorms! the class rooms! the headmasters office! Snivellous's office even!

**"****Bloody Hell! We could paper the entire CASTLE with it! **

_"__Hey Fred?"_

**Yes George?**

_"__What do you think would happen if we brought it outside and gave the end of it to the Whomping Willow?"_

**"****Georgey, my good man, you are a GENIUS!"**

_FG_FG_FG_FG_FG_FG

The next morning, Professors Dumbledore, Snape, and Lockhart awoke to a confusing amount of white. None of the said persons where able to identify it until a good 10 minutes had worn off from their initial shock and they had calmed down enough to realize that No…. they hadn't died.

Dumbledore, being the wizard he was, and unusually clever and lucid for his age, simply waved his wand with a silent vanishing charm, and the entire mess in his living quarters was gone.

Professor Snape on the other hand, became quite angry, and decided rather rashly to push his way through the mess and run, (or rather, stumble and slide) down to the great hall to pin point the perpetrators of this heinous act against his person! Unfortunately, he was hindered by several, make that hundreds, of screams from the first to fourth years, and several charms and curses from the fifth years to the professors, that were to be used against real, mummies. Needless to say, Severus Snape would be unable to teach for a few weeks while he recovered in the Emergency ward as well as the Mental Ward in St. Mungo's to reverse the physical and emotional damage done. Potions would be taken care of by none other than the headmaster himself.

Lockhart, as I try not to call him a professor any more than required, which is generally… hopefully?… none. Any slip up chance should be attributed to the fact that I am clearly in need of help. I hope I have received said hall as I am no longer calling him a professor. Anyway, I digress. Lockhart, being the dimwitted and stupid being that he is, tried to collect up the paper into one pile, but alas!, there was much to much of it. He therefore sat about his original plan…. which it to say, set it on fire. To the great joy of every person at Hogwarts, the robes that Lockhart was so famous for were no longer in existence. Of course, nothing much else was in existence either aside from the person himself, who had been at the doorway when he had incanted the spell and had run for it at the first sign of danger in the typical Lockhart way. However, his eyebrows and hair had been singed. He too, is now spending time at St. Mungo's, but more in the Mental Ward. It is said that Severus Snape and Lockhart are now sharing a room. "Isn't that wonderful" thought one Albus Dumbledore as he slipped a Lemon drop into his mouth while he was lacing a new batch with a calming draught.

Meanwhile, the infamous Weasly twins were celebrating their greatest pranking achievement. They had indeed, Papered everything they could get into, but on top of that, they had gotten rid of their two least favourite teachers, got classes cancelled for the rest of the week as no one was able to focus and the teachers were still trying to vanish the paper that had wrapped it self around the entire school, and had had an absolutely marvellous and entertaining time as they watch the Whomping Willow try and rid itself of the toilet paper, that it itself was unwinding from the roll the twins had brought outside and had placed on a portable toilet paper holder. Needless to say, the toilet paper won. The poor tree ended up wearing it self out completely and had gone dormant, three months too early for the winter season.

A month and a half later, the twins were winding down from their euphoric high that had come from their collective brilliantness, and Professor Snape had returned to the school. The said Professor had immediately called an audience with the headmaster, and the stories have it that he demanded that the Ever - Replenishing charms be removed from the toilet paper, or he would remove himself from the school. The charms were removed and a certain Argus Filch became nastier as he now had another job to do within the school.

No one was able to pinpoint who had pulled such a job off, but many people suspected. It wasn't until Umbridge's Veritaserum and obliviated teas that the truth finally came out. The Howler made sure everyone knew.

"FRED AND GEORGE WEASLY! JUST WAIT UNTIL YOU GET HOME!"

_FGFGFGFGFGFGFGFGFG_

Please review! What did you all think. It's silly I know. :)


End file.
